Tommy Vercetti's Contest History
Who is Tommy Vercetti? Call him a thug, call him a criminal, call him a bastard.... but whatever you do, don't call him the GTA3 Guy. Tommy Vercetti starred in one game, but it has been enough to get him into the contest ever year since its release. Vice City took GTA fans by storm, and its main character has reaped the benefits. Vercetti is a character who goes from being a simple thug straight out of prison to the head of the underground mob in Vice City (Miami, if you're curious), and he does it all in a city that does an amazing job depicting how terrible inner city life can be in America. "I just wanted to piss you off before I killed you." - Vercetti Tommy Vercetti's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 4-5 Summer 2003 Contest - West Division - 3 Seed * Western Round 1 --- Defeated (14) Kite, 65818 65.24% - 35068 34.76% * Western Quarterfinal --- Defeated (6) Donkey Kong, 51425 50.48% - 50457 49.52% * Western Semifinal --- Lost to (2) Mega Man, 37456 33.14% - 75551 66.86% * Extrapolated Strength --- 27th Place 24.76% Summer 2004 Contest - 20XX Division - 5 Seed * 20XX Round 1 --- Defeated (12) Max Payne, 48239 61.96% - 29621 38.04% * 20XX Quarterfinal --- Lost to (4) Zero, 30775 38.16% - 49875 61.84% * Extrapolated Strength --- 29th Place 24.17% As popular as Vice City is, Vercetti has not had nearly the effect needed to make any serious splash in a contest. He was expected to do some real damage in 2003, but after two rounds, many people were thrown back down to earth when it came to how strong Vercetti really was. Vercetti barely beat Donkey Kong, and after that he was killed by Mega Man. The mystique surrounding Vercetti died after that, and he may never be the same again. 2004 was a year that saw Vercetti vastly underperform against Max Payne before going down with ease to Zero, which again proved that Vercetti was likely not as strong as many people thought. With the release of San Andreas into the Grand Theft Auto family, Vercetti may wind up suffering even more. Carl Johnson will likely make his way into the contest field next year, and this will only serve to siphon even more popularity away from the constantly overseeded Vercetti. Summer 2005 Contest - Flood Division - 6 Seed * Flood Round 1 --- Defeated (3) Kefka, 50165 51.14% - 47920 48.86% * Flood Semifinal --- Lost to (2) Crono, 29182 29.15% - 70921 70.85% * Extrapolated Strength --- 38th Place 21.30% Vercetti may have gone down in horrible fashion in the second round of this contest, but this isn't what people will remember when discussing Vercetti in 2005. In the first round, Vercetti was slated to take on Kefka in a match that he should have won with ease. Yet due to the board vote hating him and massive amounts of cheating, Vercetti fell behind by almost 1100 votes. He's actually lucky that he didn't fall behind by a lot more given how bad the cheating was, but that's a different issue. Vercetti then began coming back in the match, but due to the cheating the comeback effort was painfully slow. It all came to a head in the match's closing hours, where CJayC removed the stuffed votes, gave Vercetti the win and let all hell break loose as a result. Vice City's (and Vercetti's) appeal might be rapidly wearing off, but you can't hold that against Vercetti when talking about his shining moment in this contest. It's just a matter of whether or not he can carry it over into future matches. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 5 - Third Group * Division 5 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 19268 14.69% - Master Chief, 59910 45.69% - Yuna, 39571 30.18% - PaRappa the Rapper, 12382 9.44% I think it's about time we got Vercetti out of these contests. His strength is rapidly decreasing at an alarming rate every year. Now that GTAIV is out, we can get the new GTA guy in these contests and let Tommy retire not-so-gracefully. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 3 - 21 Seed * Division 3 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 5449 20.65% - (12) Crash Bandicoot, 11242 42.59% - (7) Wheatley, 9702 36.76% For a character that was once respected this was quite embarrassing for Tommy Vercetti. Getting doubled by a character like Crash, it is sometimes better for a character to never show up again rather than get crushed like this. Not only has Vercetti been out of the series for over a decade it seems GameFAQs no longer cares about the series. Grand Theft Auto V may change the perception of the series, but it is too late for Vercetti. Category:Contest Histories